September 26th
by greeneyes58
Summary: Lily decides to let James in on her feelings late one night. fluff ensues!


Fanfic

September 26th

"Ok my turn to ask a question. Ermm…" Lily Evans looked thoughtfully into the dying flames of the common room fire for a moment before getting a mischievous glint in her startling, emerald eyes. She turned back to the boy with untidy, black hair sitting next to her smiling and said "Got it! What's your most embarrassing moment?"

The common room was empty now except for two seventeen year olds who were sitting on the couch in front of the fire talking and laughing. Lily watched the boy next to her; marveling over how much James Potter had changed. She first noticed this change during their sixth year and it was now somewhere in the beginning of their seventh. James had stopped hexing people for the heck of it, he didn't ask her out every time she was within shouting distance of him, and didn't show off nearly as much as he used to. James still ruffled his hair, but Lily found it didn't bother her anymore. She actually liked when he did this now. She even missed that he didn't ask her out anymore. As head boy and girl they ended up spending a lot of time together and Lily slowly came out of denial about her feelings towards James. He was so sweet and smart and caring and amazing. She couldn't help but fall for him; and fall she did, pride shatteringly hard.

"Oh great now she wants me to relive my most embarrassing moment for her!" James's tone was exasperated but he gave his mock frustration away when he smiled and laughed softly. Lily felt like she was melting as she looked into James's warm, hazel eyes. "Okay most embarrassing moment…" he repeated absently, wracking his brains. "Oh, I know what it is. Before we started, second year when I first planned on trying out for the quidditch team, I'd been begging my dad for a new broom and he finally said yes just to shut me up. I remember we walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and I was looking around at the brooms, trying to pick which one I wanted, when Lucius Malfoy walks in and comes up to me. I don't know if you remember but he had been the Slytherin captain at the time. Anyways he started making fun of me and well basically doing what Lucius Malfoy does…and well lets say I got just a little bit mad and decided to take him on…" at this point James stopped and shook his head slightly. The shadow of a cynical smile was playing its way across his lips.

Lily giggled and said, "Let me guess, you couldn't actually take him on could you?" James nodded awkwardly and watched as the redhead failed brilliantly at trying to hide her laughter. He smiled faintly at the look of amusement on her face. Even then, James couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lily was with her fiery, red hair that fell gracefully past her shoulders and her stunning, green eyes that seemed to glow in the fading firelight. Lily stopped giggling long enough to say, "So what exactly made this brawl with Malfoy so embarrassing?"

James seemed to be considering her a moment before replying, "Well…he ended up punching me so hard within the first second of the fight that I was knocked out and went flying into a shelf that fell and knocked over another shelf which fell and knocked over yet another shelf and I ended up getting banned from the shop; which my parents enlightened me about when I woke up in the kiddy section of St. Mungos. Needless to say, I never did get my new broomstick." James finished his story, at which point Lily was leaning back on the couch and giggling; her green eyes sparkling with enjoyment. It wasn't so much the story that was funny as imagining the look on James's face right before he got knocked out by a Slytherin sixth year.

As Lily's laughter subsided, they sat in silence for a few moments, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. The clock chimed as it struck midnight bringing the two out of their reveries. Lily stood up and walked over to a window and looked out at the grounds. It was a nice September night. It was fairly cool outside and the grounds looked serene and quiet.

James watched Lily's gorgeous figure look out over the grounds; wishing he knew what Lily was thinking. When she turned around to face him again she was smiling, her eyes alight with a look that he had never seen there before. It almost reminded James of the look Sirius got in his eyes when they were about to pull a prank. Lily opened her mouth to speak, "Come on James! Let's go!"

James looked at her somewhat shocked before inquiring, "Go where exactly?"

She grinned and walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Lily pulled James off the couch and dragged him towards the portrait hole, giggling at the look of bewilderment on his face.

"Isn't it a little late to be going out Lils?" James said tentatively.

Lily turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Is James Potter, _the_ James Potter actually afraid of going out this late at night?" she smiled mockingly and continued, "It can't be true. I never thought I'd see the day when _I_ was convincing _you_ to break curfew."

James looked indignant and highly affronted. He scoffed, "Evans, I am not afraid of going out and breaking curfew. I was merely thinking it might be a bit dangerous and was objecting out of concern for your safety. Not mine." James retorted haughtily and promptly walked out the portrait hole.

Lily smirked and replied sarcastically, "Sure James. I believe it." He ignored her as she followed him out the portrait hole. She felt a slight tingling sensation as she took his hand again and proceeded to drag him down the dark corridors. James allowed her to lead him away; listening cautiously for any noises that might be Peeves or Filch.

"So where exactly are you taking me? If you're going to kidnap me, I'd at least like to know where we're going." James remarked still sounding amused with the whole situation.

Lily looked back, at him puzzled at the question and said, "Well we're going out to the grounds of course." She smiled gently at him and said, "Gosh James keep up why don't you?" Lily giggled and James smiled fondly at her, noticing that she still hadn't let go of his hand. Not that he minded. If Lily Evans wanted to hold his hand she was perfectly welcome to it.

At last they opened up the large oak front doors and stepped out into the cool, night air. Lily twirled around gracefully, savoring the feeling of freedom that swept over her. James watched her and was suddenly struck by how much he loved the girl in front of him. He had hoped that maybe, just _maybe_, Lily had started to return his feelings. He knew she knew he really wasn't a horrible guy. They had actually become quite good friends near the end of sixth year. James was hopeful that maybe something more then friendship could happen between them.

As Lily twirled and she felt James eyes on her. She had stopped twirling and looked into James's eyes and her breath caught in her throat. She could've stood there for ages just looking into his eyes.

"So Evans, are you kidnapping me or what?" James interrupted her thoughts.

Lily laughed delicately and exclaimed, "Shut up Potter!" James pretended to look offended and ran towards her. She squealed and ran away towards the lake. James chased after Lily, who ran surprisingly fast considering how small she was. He finally caught up to her and tackled her near the edge of the lake. They were both laughing and trying to catch their breath. James still had his arms wrapped around Lily's waist from behind her, his head resting on her shoulder. James released her and they both fell down into the grass, breathing hard and happily looking out over the lake. For a while they merely sat next to each other; enjoying one another's presence.

Lily sighed and lay back in the grass. "Look at the stars James." her voice was barely above a whisper. James followed suit and lay down next to Lily and looked into the night sky. Lily's sweet voice sounded again, "It's so amazing how many stars there are, isn't it? It's just like magic."

He smiled as he looked up at the night sky and faintly echoed her, "Magic…it _is_ just like magic." His voice was soft and Lily rolled over onto his side and propped her head up on her hand. James turned his head to the side so he was looking at her too.

She looked at him for a moment considering him, then asked "James, what's the date?" He was slightly taken aback by her question. _Why would she want to know the date_? None the less he started thinking back, trying to remember.

Lily watched James think for a second before he answered, "September 26th. Why?"

She smiled at him and said, "James Potter if you ever forget this day I will hex you into oblivion. Got it?" She was still smiling at him except now there was a blazing look in her eyes as well.

James was looking back at her; both skeptically and questioningly, "September 26th. Got it." he repeated. "Now, Miss Evans you have kidnapped me, told me to remember the date, and threatened my well being if I don't remember the previously mentioned date. Are you going to fill me in on what's going on yet?" James too was now propped up on his elbow with his head resting on his hand as he observed Lily.

Lily scrunched up her nose trying to decide if she wanted to answer the question just yet. She rolled back over so she was lying on her back again and looking up at the dark sky, yet not really seeing it. James thought the look on Lily's face was positively adorable.

"Well I suppose now is as good a time as ever to fill you in…" Lily's voice trailed off.

James replied in a sing-song voice, "There's no better time than the present. What is it you plan on filling me in on Flower?" James was still watching Lily and was struck once again by how beautiful she was. Her red hair cascaded out around her and her emerald eyes twinkled in the moon light. James smiled in wake of his curiosity.

Lily began speaking once more. She was speaking her words slowly, as if trying to make sure she was saying everything right, "Well…fill you in on the way that every time I see you my heart skips a beat, my stomach turns over, and my pulse starts to race; and how whenever I'm not with you, you're all I think about. All I do is beg the clock to hurry up so I'm that much closer to being with you again." James looked slightly confused, as if he was trying to figure out something complicated. Lily sat up again and looked out at the lake. James once again copied Lily's actions and sat up too, hardly daring to believe what she was saying.

"Lils…" his voice sounded weak and slightly hoarse.

Before James could say anything more, Lily looked over at him and their eyes locked. James was rendered temporarily speechless as he looked into those stunning, emerald eyes. He heard her speak again, "I've fallen for you. It's taken six years for me to realize this but it's true." James was wearing a dazed expression on his face. He could hardly believe what she was saying. He had waited so long to here Lily Evans say those words. As Lily's confession sunk in, a feeling of elation began to spread through James. She was still looking at him with that blazing look in her eyes.

He felt her soft warm hand on his cheek, saw her leaning in, and felt their lips meet. The kiss was gentle and soft. After a couple seconds, Lily pulled away and looked into James's eyes again. He had a goofy smile on his face that she was sure probably mirrored her own. .

Lily had imagined kissing James so many times. She'd always imagined that it would be good but now she felt that was and understatement. Her hand still rested on his cheek and she moved it up to his forehead and pushed some of his messy, dark hair away from his handsome face.

James looked at her and all he could say was, "Wow…" Lily giggled and he put his arms around her laying back down in the grass and pulling her on top of him. He pressed his lips firmly against hers again and felt the world fall away. It was only him and Lily and that was all that mattered. He felt her hands running through his hair and he loved the secure feeling of her waist underneath his arms. He vaguely realized why she had wanted him to remember the date.

Lily gently pulled away again and rolled off of James. She rested her head on his chest; her soft, vivid hair flowing around her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He felt her weave their fingers together. James kissed Lily's forehead and repeated to himself, _September 26__th__._


End file.
